Outed
by Lix
Summary: Harry and Draco are forced form the closet... kinda fluffy... SLASH


TITLE: Outed

AUTHOR: Lix

RATING: R 

WARNINGS: SLASH. I think this is basically a lemon... So beware! Run away, homophobes, run to the hills!

PAIRING: Draco/Harry

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling has her name on the books. JK Rowling has her name on the copywrite. And I have my name on nothing but this little space where her characters (that she owns) do nasty things she probably never intended them to do (but even she can't deny how perfect it is to read them doing these kind of things… if only we could have some slash in Order of the Phoenix when it's released…)

SUMMARY: See Draco. See Harry. See sex take place… then see them outed to the whole school… Be nice, this was one of the first fics I ever wrote.

Ron was confused. (Even Harry would have to admit in his heart of hearts that this wasn't really a rare occurrence, and Draco would probably comment that there was never a time when he wasn't. But neither were in the Fifth Year Gryffindor Boys dorms to say this…) That Hermione had sneaked up there to be confused with him was startling. After all, when was Hermione confused? Well, when Harry started sneaking out at midnight under the Invisibility Cloak, would come back several hours later and head straight for the showers, and the Gryffindor Common Room would look… well… slightly ravaged the next morning. 

At first, Ron felt they should let Harry have his privacy for a while… after all, Harry was like a brother to him, Ron wanted to trust him, and he'd tell them in his own time, wouldn't he? However, three weeks later that policy was starting to look rather boring, and he was more than ready to give in to Hermione's reasoning that it was for his own good that they made sure he wasn't being led astray somehow and sneaked down to the Gryffindor common room for a quick peak to see just how he'd managed to break both the main coffee table and two of the bookcases in less than a week. 

*** 

Whilst Ron was upstairs being confused with Hermione, Harry had crept downstairs with his invisibility cloak to partake of less innocent adventures. He opened up the portrait and smiled when he saw the grey figure in the shadows waiting for him. 

"You were okay coming here, then? Next time we've got to be more careful… you've got to remember to take the cloak when you leave…" 

He was pushed back into the common room firmly. "I had more important things to think about this morning than your cloak… if you hadn't fallen asleep we would have been okay, but it wasn't till six that we woke up and you let me go and I had to race out as fast as I could to make sure I wasn't caught, I didn't have time to think about your bloody cloak…" Draco Malfoy said, grinning at him like someone who wouldn't mind trying the same thing again tonight. 

"So you didn't like the handcuffs then?" Harry grinned back, as he found himself pushed unresisting onto one of the tables in the room. 

"Course I liked them. I just think you should wear them this time." Draco pressed his lips suddenly to Harry's as he moved on top of him, straddling his waist and feeling the warm swell already pushing up against him. He thrust his hips against Harry's, and in response heard a low groan, then Harry whispering, "They're in the pocket of my robe, go on then…" 

Instead, Draco's hands started a lengthy tour of Harry's body, as he lent down to press his lips hard against his partner's. He savoured the softness of the lips beneath his, then gently opened them to his seeking tongue and explored the depths of Harry's mouth, catching Harry's soft gasp and his own answering moan. As his tongue explored Harry's mouth, his hands explored his body, opening the robe and revealing Harry's bare chest to his gaze. With a reluctant groan, he pulled his mouth from Harry's and moved to look down at the skin bared for him to see. He briefly realised he'd not been the only one at work, and Harry had managed to strip him down to his boxers in the course of the kiss… his robes had been flung off violently and had knocked several books from one of the cases… he couldn't hold back a smirk, noting the empty space next to it, where a bookcase had been removed after Harry had pushed him against it a bit too enthusiastically and knocked it over, breaking two of it's shelves in half and causing cracks over almost all of the remaining wood. 

He was brought back to the matter at hand when Harry suddenly took charge, rolling them both over and attacking one of his nipples. Draco gasped with pleasure as sharp teeth scraped already sensitive buds of flesh, and pulled Harry's robes off in response. Harry moved away, giving him an evil grin… 

Then he licked and nipped his way down the firm planes of Draco's chest, pausing to tongue- fuck his belly button and seeming to completely ignore the hips rhythmically arching into his chest in automatic response to the sensations… 

Draco groaned, "Harry, please… please…" 

Harry looked up with a smile, and run a teasing fingertip under the fabric of Draco's boxers, "You want these off, Dray?" 

"Please, please!" Hips arching higher and the smile became even more evil as Harry's fingers gently tugged the boxers over Draco's straining erection. Draco hissed as the air caressed the sensitive flesh, then gasped as Harry's tongue flicked out over the tip. 

"You want more of that?" 

"Harry…" a pleading moan Draco hardly had the presence of mind to pant.

"Tell me…" 

"I want you to suck me… I want your mouth around my cock till I'm so hard I'm gonna die… then… then… I'm gonna fucking handcuff you to the table and take you so hard it almost fucking kills you… and you'll coat the whole fucking room with your cum…" 

"Oh god…" He heard Harry moan, saw him pulling off his clothes desperately, saw his cock standing hard and weeping, before Harry was back between his legs, swallowing him down… 

"Harry!" he gasped breathlessly. He grabbed a rough hold on Harry's hair, using it to hold his lovers head still whilst he started to move slowly, fucking that beautiful, sinful mouth. For a moment he concentrated on the vision of his cock- so, so hard- repeatedly sinking deep inside Harry's hot mouth, Harry's soft lips stretched eagerly around his flesh. His lips were swollen and red from kisses and from the hard fucking they were now experiencing, and Draco had never seen a more perfect sight. All too soon he felt himself become aware that he was quickly losing control and he pulled Harry roughly away from himself, shuddering at Harry's sudden soft wail of loss. He rolled Harry over onto his back and quickly pulled his hands below the table they were laid on, handcuffing them around one of the tablelegs so Harry could hardly move. 

He eagerly started to prepare the slightly stunned Gryffindor, before plunging deep inside him. Two cries of pure delight melted together in the air as Draco buried himself to the hilt, then froze, desperate to regain some sense of control and restraint. Harry wiggled his hips with a pleading moan. 

"Harry…" Draco groaned, "unless you wait a moment… I'm going to come right this second… and you'll be left handcuffed to this table, horny as hell… until I come round." 

"Oh god…" Harry moaned. 

Draco lifted his head from Harry's shoulder and looked down into Harry's eyes surprised. "You want me… to try leaving you tied up and horny… sometime?" 

"No… no… well… I do like the idea… of you getting your… pleasure and then… leaving me… well, kinda, high and dry for a while…" 

"Next time." Draco promised, finally giving in and starting to move. With a desperate desire to prolong the wonderful feeling of completion, he strained to keep his thrusts slow and gentle, and Harry was soon pleading, desperate for release. 

"Drac… Draco, please, god just harder… faster PLEASE!" he strained against the cuffs, body frantically needing to grab Draco and force him to ram home harder. Hearing Harry's pleads and moans was enough to make Draco lose his control, thrusting harder and harder as he got turned on more and more by hearing the effect he had on his lover… the desperation in Harry's voice, the knowledge of the power he had over Harry… 

As he felt himself get so, so close to the edge he grabbed hold of Harry's erection and starting pumping furiously, until they screamed their release into each others mouths and Draco collapsed onto the body beneath him, feeling totally overwhelmed. 

It was quite a while later when he came back to consciousness, aware of Harry sucking gently on his earlobe and whimpering ever so quietly. 

"Harry?" he asked drowsily. 

"Take off the handcuffs, please… please… need to hold you…" 

Draco raised himself up on his elbows with a smile at the face below him and reached round to remove the handcuffs, placing a soft kiss on Harry's mouth as he did so. Harry's arms immediately wrapped tightly round him, one hand drawing patterns on his back, the other stroking his hair softly. As Draco pulled away from Harry he whispered "Love you…" before nuzzling into Harry's neck sleepily. 

*** 

About five minutes after this took place downstairs, Hermione and Ron crept downstairs to 'make sure Harry was alright'. They looked round the entrance to the common room… and Ron promptly passed out. He should have been grateful Harry and Draco had put on their boxers by this point, and were merely cuddling up on the table with the handcuffs safely out of sight, away in the pocket of Harry's robes. The sound of 6 foot of Weasley hitting the floor was enough to stop even Harry and Draco starring into each other's eyes… They jumped up and both managed to flush fascinating colours of red and pink as they met Hermione's astounded eyes. 

"Harry… you were just cuddled up to Malfoy half- naked… did you know?" she asked, seeming to forget that everyone knows Hermione is incredibly intelligent and doesn't say stupid things like that. 

"Erm… yeah, I knew." 

"Right. And you've been sneaking down here almost every night for the last three weeks to cuddle up to Malfoy in various states of undress?" 

"Erm… yeah." 

"And you knew you were doing this?" 

"Erm… yeah." 

"I'd better wake up Ron." Hermione said, needing someone to reassure her she wasn't going insane, and finding Harry wasn't doing a very good job of it. 

Ron woke up after much begging and slapping (god that sounds kinky…) and looked up at Draco and Harry, who were still stood in their boxers looking very embarrassed. He looked at them for a moment, then seeming to remember the motto of several of the elder Weasley's ('who gives a shit as long as we're having fun') decided to just deal with it and said, "Well, I guess that explains why you turned Cho down when she finally asked you out." 

Harry looked at him in amazement for a moment, then asked, "You're okay with this?" 

"As long as Mal… erm, Draco? Stops calling me 'the Weasel', I'm cool." 

"'Mione?" Harry asked, suddenly bearing a huge grin that would probably not fade until the O.W.Ls… 

"We're best friends, Harry… I guess if this is what you want…" 

Harry threw himself across the room to hug them both, looking insanely happy, before returning to Draco's side. Draco cleared his throat, still slightly red- faced and said, "Erm… thanks for accepting this, I know how much you guys mean to Harry and how upset he'd be if you were angry about us… and… well, I'm sorry about all the stuff I've said and done over the years…" 

Ron looked at how happy Harry was, bouncing up and down on his heels and glowing like a 'lumos' spell and said, "If you can make him this happy, you're not nearly as bad as we thought, and we should apologise as well for misjudging you…" 

Draco smiled suddenly, and Hermione couldn't help but notice… oh my God, I see why Harry likes him, he's HOT! 

"Thanks!" he said, just before a huge scream interrupted them and they turned to find Neville in shock in the doorway. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was awake, as Dean and Seamus rushed in, "What? What??! Oh…" 

For a moment they both stood in shock also, then Seamus grinned, "Way to go, Harry, you bagged one of the hottest guys in the school!" 

But of course, Neville's scream had woken others…and suddenly all of Gryffindor seemed to be in the common room. 

"Looks like we're out of the closet, Dray." Harry said, deciding to state the obvious… 

"Does that mean we can sit together in potions and freak out Snape?" 

"He is going to have a *fit*." 

End

Yes, I know the ending sucks! But it's just sex, and if it were anything to do with me they'd never stop fucking, so how am I supposed to end it? 


End file.
